


Ace²

by itz_blakey



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Asexual Gavin Reed, Asexual Relationship, Asexual Upgraded Connor | RK900, Deviant Upgraded Connor | RK900, Fluff and Angst, Gavin Reed Being Less of an Asshole, Internalized Acephobia, M/M, Nines works for the DPD, Post-Peaceful Android Revolution (Detroit: Become Human), Upgraded Connor | RK900 Has a Different Name, but you should still watch it cause it's great, his name is Nines - Freeform, no beta we die like men, slightly inspired by Octopunk Media's fan film "Detroit Evolution", this isn't really set in the universe of detroit evolution, you should go watch it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-27
Updated: 2021-01-27
Packaged: 2021-03-12 15:21:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,271
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29012718
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/itz_blakey/pseuds/itz_blakey
Summary: Gavin and Nines' relationship is fairly new and they both struggle to tell the other something about themselves. Unbeknownst to them, that something is actually the same thing.
Relationships: Upgraded Connor | RK900/Gavin Reed
Comments: 4
Kudos: 62





	Ace²

**Author's Note:**

> I finished writing this at 2am, so there probably are a few mistakes but I'm too tired to care right now. (Update: I think I fixed every typo now!! :D)

To everyone's surprise the android that was assigned as Gavin Reed's work partner and said detective had not only become friends. No, they also had fallen in love. To say that everyone was shocked to find out that they had started dating was an understatement. No one saw it coming. Not even in their wildest dreams could they have imagined Gavin and Nines in a relationship.

Gavin was sitting at his desk and Nines was standing next to him. He was lost in thought, worrying about something. It had been a week since Nines had confessed his love to him and he had admitted that he felt the same about the android. Throughout that week they had shared sweet kisses or walked around holding hands or even cuddled in bed when Nines stayed over at Gavin's place. Gavin didn't mind that at all. He loved it. 

But he couldn't help but worry that soon Nines would want... more. More than cuddles and kisses. More than Gavin could give him. He was terrified of Nines' reaction. He knew it was unlikely that Nines would leave him just because of his asexuality but his head kept playing out worst case scenarios and that certainly wasn't making starting the conversation any easier. 

"Gavin, are you alright? You haven't touched your coffee at all.", Nines asked.

Gavin shook his head slightly as though he was trying to shake off the thoughts that were plaguing him. He looked up at Nines and was met with a worried gaze. 

With a sigh, he replied: "Yeah. Sorry. Got a little lost in my thoughts, that's all.".

Nines didn't seem convinced but decided not to push Gavin to talk about something he clearly didn't want to discuss right now. 

"Let's look through some of our evidence, shall we?", Nines suggested and placed his hand on Gavin's shoulder. Gavin nodded and turned his attention to their evidence - but not before taking a sip from his coffee.

They didn't make a lot of progress in their case that day. Not only was Gavin still very out of it but Nines' thoughts were secretly occupied by a similar worry as Gavin's. Gavin's assumption that Nines would want to do anything beyond innocent kissing and cuddling with him couldn't have been more wrong. Nines, too, was asexual. 

For the longest time he had assumed that it had to do with him being an android and not being built to feel sexual attraction or have sex. But he also wasn't built to fall in love. He wasn't built to feel at all. Being a deviant had made that possible. 

One day, he had found out that other deviants did feel sexual attraction, no matter their original purpose. That it was just him that didn't.

Figuring that out had initially left him in deep distress. Was there something wrong with him? Why did everyone else feel like that but not him? He even at one point started doubting that he was actually deviant. Looking back, that was an absurd conclusion to come to but in that moment, he was so convinced that there must be something wrong with him that it almost made sense. 

After searching the internet for answers to the endless questions in his head, he finally found the term asexual. He found forums filled with other deviants who felt little or no sexual attraction. Knowing he wasn't the only one, that other people were like him - androids and humans alike - gave him comfort. Though he never even considered telling anyone about this until now. 

Now it felt like he had to tell Gavin, in case sex was something he wanted as part of their relationship. He really wasn't looking forward to telling him.

Once Gavin's and Nines' shift was over, they made their way to Gavin's car. Gavin sat in the driver's seat and Nines sat in the passenger seat. Nines had been staying over at Gavin's apartment more frequently over the past week and today wasn't any different. On their way home, there was an almost awkward silence in the car.

"There's something I want to discuss with you.", Nines broke the silence. Gavin became visibly tense. His grip around the steering wheel tightened. 

"Can it wait until we're home?", Gavin asked, "Please?". 

Gavin looked at Nines for a split second before turning his attention back to the road. It was long enough for Nines to notice his sad expression. His LED turned yellow as he looked at his boyfriend quizzically. 

"Alright.", Nines agreed and Gavin relaxed a little. 

Gavin was scared. Scared of what Nines wanted to talk about. Scared that Nines wanted to ask if they could 'take the next step'. He was terrified of having to tell him that they won't ever. That conversation had gone wrong one too many times in his life. 

From the moment they got out of the car until they went inside Gavin's apartment, Gavin became more and more tense again. Nines sat down on the couch and signaled Gavin to sit down next to him which he did. Nines took Gavin's hand into his and started caressing the back of his hand in an attempt to calm him down. He wasn't sure why Gavin seemed so nervous but that didn't stop him from trying to help. It did calm him down just a bit.

"I'm sure you are aware that a lot of couples tend to...", Nines grimaced before continueing to speak, "Have sex at one point in their relationship.". He glanced at Gavin whose eyes were glued to the floor. 

"And... We are a couple. I-", Nines began talking again. 

Gavin's eyes widened and he quickly interrupted his boyfriend: "Please don't say it.". 

"Say what? Do you know what I was going to say?", Nines asked. He furrowed his brows in confusion.

"Yes and I don't wanna hear it.", Gavin replied. 

"Gavin. Are you sure we are talking about the same thing?", Nines sounded even more confused than he had looked a moment ago. 

"Yes. What else could you be talking about? Nines, I-", Gavin sighed, "I don't want to have sex with you. I'm sorry.". He didn't dare look at the android in fear of how he would react. 

Nines stared at him, dumbfounded, for a few seconds. "Gavin, that's great! I don't want to have sex with you either!", he exclaimed. Gavin's head jerked to his left, where Nines was sitting with a wide smile on his face. Now it was Gavin's turn to look surprised.

"What?", Gavin asked. Did he hear that correctly?

"I am asexual.", Nines explained. Those three words left Gavin looking utterly flabbergasted. He stayed silent for a moment. Eventually, he spoke: "You're- You're asexual, too?". Nines nodded.

"I **really** misunderstood the situation...", he muttered, more to himself than to Nines.

Gavin looked at his boyfriend's smiling face and impulsively pulled him into a tight hug. "I was so fucking scared you wouldn't accept me but you're ace too.", Gavin admitted with a laugh.

"I was a little worried that you wouldn't accept me, as well.", Nines admitted. His lips curled into a smile.

"You're such a dumbass, why would I ever not accept you?", Gavin mumbled.

"Likewise, _dumbass_.", Nines teased.

Snark personified pulled away from the hug he had initiated, only to gently pull Nines closer by his collar. "Shut it, tin can.", he murmured and their lips met for a sweet chaste kiss.

"I love you.", 'tin can' whispered.

"I love you, too.", Gavin replied with a shy smile. He kissed him again. One of many more kisses the couple shared that evening.


End file.
